


Testing Theories

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Spock, Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was being given a free pass to behave as he wanted and he felt that he would be remiss if he didn't use this opportunity to test out some theories that had been on his mind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Theories

**Author's Note:**

> For [yohbear](yohbear.tumblr.com) on Tumblr who wanted "preggo!spock sex."

There were fingers in his mouth. They moved slowly in and out from between his lips, causing drool to run from the corners into his beard. Normally this would not be the case as Spock rarely accepted the role of 'bottom', but lately, he felt needy and a quite wanton.

It was the hormones and while he should have been able to control them easily, he found he didn't want to. He was being given a free pass to behave as he wanted and he felt that he would be remiss if he didn't use this opportunity to test out some theories that had been on his mind. Then there was the matter of his captain.

It was his fingers in Spock's mouth, and Spock sucked on them hard savoring the way the human hissed and swore in his ear. They were on their sides and James had one of Spock's legs lifted up as he thrust his cock deep in the Vulcan’s anus. The lovemaking was gentle compared to his usual style and the whole time he babbled and cursed, whispering to Spock some of the sweetest and filthiest things imaginable. All in all, Spock was in heaven.

A tongue moved up the shell of his ear and Spock moaned around the digits still crammed deep between his lips. He was getting close as James's cock moved back and forth over his prostate. Slowly, Spock moved his arm that wasn't pinned under his weight and slid it down the length of his body, stopping to caress his distended belly. James loved it when Spock touched his stomach. It was huge, easily showcasing both babies' eight months of growth. Two more months and they would be in his arms. For now, they moved inside him, rocking with James's thrusts.

Once more Spock moved his hand, down to his groin where his hardened penis sat under his girth, the head of it gently rubbing the under curve of his belly. With a sigh, Spock took his erection in his hand and stroked it building his speed, until he matched that of his captain.

James whispered in his ear, “You almost there?” Spock moaned and nodded, the two fingers slowly slipping from his mouth as James' pace picked up. Spock gasped open mouthed. He could feel his orgasm building inside him, the heat and pressure made him dizzy. He was so close and then he was there

He came with a cry, his eyes squeezed shut, his body tense. Next to him James gave one last thrust of his own before Spock became aware of semen pouring into him. All at once, his body unwound and he went limp in James' arms. He felt his leg being lowered and an arm wrapped around his waist. It patted his stomach as warm kisses were placed on the back of his neck.

Spock in turn, placed his cum covered hand over James' and let out a little sigh of contentment. It was answered with soft murmuring from his captain. Spock wanted to stay like this, to just bask in the afterglow, but he knew that was impossible. As it was he was already starting to get cold and could feel James' come leaking from his body.

They would need to shower and change the sheets, but Spock knew that he would get first crack at the fresher, while James would clean everything. Spock even knew that his captain would replicate him some food and drink that Spock could consume while James washed. Then his captain would fawn over him and rub his feet before they retired for the night.

Spock shifted and with some effort rolled over so that he faced James. He buried his face in the man's chest, inhaling his scent and purred quietly. This pregnancy, while not planned, was one of the greatest things to happen in Spock's life. It gave him almost complete control over his captain. Once the twins were born, he would have to repeat the process and see if he could duplicate the results. 


End file.
